Princess of Death
by kitsunemajin
Summary: Kiora is the daughter of Walter Dornez, Angel of Death. Kia has had a rough life, nearly dieing twice. Now is her biggest challenge yet, can she live up to her father's reputation as a vampire hunter?
1. First Mission

I don't own Hellsing, Kiora is mine though. This takes place prior to both the manga and the anime. Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores!

I felt the warm sun on my face and stretched. A knock on the door made me open my eyes, before closing them quickly.

"Awe, it's too bright," I grumbled. "Come in!"

The door opened and I saw my father walk in. A smile came across my face. Dad smiled and placed a silver tray on my desk before coming over and sitting on the bed next to me. I smiled and hugged him.

"Good morning Kiora." He said when he pulled away from me. "I see that you're finally awake."

"Finally?" I looked over at my alarm clock; it read 10:32 a.m. "Whoops…"

"Sir Integra said to have you come down as soon as you were ready."

"Okay." I made to get up before Dad held me down with his arm.

"You need to eat first." He looked me in the eye.

"Don't worry Dad." I smiled. "I'm fine."

"Oh really?" He asked as my stomach growled.

"Eating isn't a bad idea." I relented.

"I'll see you down stairs." Dad got up and kissed my forehead before heading back to work.

Sighing, I got up and headed over to my desk. The eggs and toast Dad had left looked delicious. I smiled and sat down. Dad was a great cook and I think I'm spoiled in terms of food. He always cooks it just right, it's amazing.

I quickly finished my eggs and looked out the window. Today was the first sunny day this month, too bad I was going to be inside all day. Integra wanted me to help her look over some reports.

It must suck being the leader of the Hellsing Organization at fifteen. I mean, she's only two months older than I am and I could never do that. Of course that is probably since I've been training as a vampire hunter ever since I was ten. Dad really doesn't want me to but he wants me to be happy so he lets me.

So far I'm a Junior Hellsing Member. I've been on a few missions, mainly recon work. Alucard, the Hellsing Family Vampire, has usually been my partner. Dad has been really on his case about making sure that I'm safe during the missions. I don't think Alucard would normally listen to my father but he seems to like me so he is kind of protective of me, almost as much as he is of Integra.

Slowly, I got up took a quick shower before getting changed and heading downstairs. I made my way to Integra's office. When I pushed open the door, I saw Integra sitting at her desk, eyes on the paper in front of her. She didn't notice me come in so I decided to have some fun.

As quietly as I could, I crept behind her. She didn't notice me and I smiled before picking up a strand of hair on her back.

"Go away Alucard." Integra growled.

I tugged at the hair a bit. This time Integra grabbed my hand before I knew it, I was in an arm lock. We both started laughing before she let me go.

"It must be nice to have some time on your hands." She remarked as she sat back down at her desk.

"It must be nice to be the leader of the legendary Hellsing Organization." I replied, plopping down into a chair on the other side of the desk.

"So how did you sleep Kia?" Integra used my nickname as she looked back at the papers in front of her.

"Just dandy." I leaned forward. "So what do you want me to help you with?"

"This." She handed me a stack of papers.

"Thanks." I groaned when I realized it was vampire sightings. "You always give me the fun stuff."

"Of course."

-

I ran as fast as I could through an abandoned warehouse outside London. There were supposedly a few ghouls inside, according to intelligence reports. Rule number one, never trust intelligence reports.

"Come here and play." A cold and cruel voice echoed from behind me.

"No thanks!" I yelled as I turned a corner.

Unfortunately, there was a mob of ghouls around the corner. I slid to a stop before pulling out my pistol and firing. Three shots, three hits. The ghouls were out of my way in less than a second and I ran on.

Somehow, I found my way outside. There was a graveyard to my right and I headed for it. The gravestones would provide some cover, plus the holy ground would probably slow the vampire down.

"Come out and play little girl." The voice said as I sat breathing hard behind a gravestone.

"Where is Alucard when I need him?" I asked myself quietly.

Suddenly, the vampire poked its head over the gravestone. It smiled and licked its lips. I shuddered before jumping away from it and landing gracefully on another headstone. The vampire followed me, though not always landing as gracefully as I did.

An idea came to me. When I was younger, Dad had taught me how to use the wire gloves, they would work great now. Quickly, I put them on as I landed on the larges headstone.

The vampire came at me and this time, I was ready. A lot of the wire was out of my gloves and it seemed to move wherever I willed it to go. It seemed as if the vampire was dead in seconds.

Slowly, I retracted the wires. That was my first time ever going up against a vampire. Dad is not going to be happy with Alucard when he finds out that he left me to go fight some random creep on the other side of town.

Sighing, I climbed down from the headstone. I winced when I landed. My ankle hurt a lot. Somehow, I must have sprained it. Slowly, I limped off toward the road, where the transport waited.

-

I sat in my room the next evening, reading a magazine with my foot propped up on a pillow. Yesterday, I sprained my ankle when I landed from coming down off the headstone. Dad was not very happy with Alucard leaving me alone in the ware house, Integra wasn't either.

Sighing, I put the magazine down. I wasn't in the mood to read. Dad had said that it might help me take my mind off the pain, unfortunately, my ankle was throbbing and it was impossible to ignore. Groaning, I leaned against the headboard and closed my eyes. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said, not bothering to open my eyes.

Whoever it was opened the door and came in. They sat on the edge of my bed and I opened my eyes. Dad sat next to me. I smiled a little.

"How are you feeling Kia?" He asked me gently.

"Sore." I replied.

"I'm not surprised." He brushed a bang to the side of my face. "You twisted your ankle pretty bad. I'm actually surprised you didn't break anything."

"Feels like I tore something, actually."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Send me to the zoo?"

Dad chuckled and smiled.

"You really are your mother's daughter."

We sat in silence for a few moments. Then, Dad sighed and hugged me before standing up.

"I need to get going. You need to get to bed Kiora. It's late." He chided gently.

"Alright Daddy." I smiled.

He gave me a kiss on the forehead before leaving. I sighed and looked out the window.

Dad and I were really close. He was the only family I had, he raised me. When I was born, I couldn't see or hear. Daddy always stayed with me so that I wasn't scared.

Then, when I got the treatment to be able to see and hear, the first thing I saw was Dad's face. He stayed close by no matter what. Whenever, I was afraid of something, he would always be there. I remember the first time I heard and saw a thunder and lightening storm.

I was so afraid. Dad stayed up with me the entire night, holding me in his lap and watching the storm with me. Even after I knew what the storms were, I'd sometimes sneak into his room during the middle of one and climb into bed with him. He didn't mind.

That is probably because when I was seven, I had a relapse of the thing that almost killed me when I was born. Daddy wouldn't leave my side during those three weeks. He was always there to tell me that everything would be alright, and I believe him. We've been close ever since.

Two years ago, Sir Hellsing, Integra's father, passed away. We've always been like sisters, but now Dad was raising both of us. The two of us sometimes practice tactics on each other and go to the firing range together.

I sighed and turned off the light, snuggling under the covers. Before I went to sleep I whispered a little prayer.

"Dear God, please, keep Dad strong. I know he isn't as young as he was but it wouldn't be good if he got hurt bad. He's done so much for me, please, keep him safe."

With that, I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: I like this storyline so I think I'm going to keep going with it. Please review. The next chapter will be out soon. (I hope)


	2. Encounter

I don't own Hellsing, Kiora is mine though. This takes place prior to both the manga and the anime. Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores!

"Please stop!"

"Help!"

"No! Mommy, Daddy help me!"

"I'm scared."

Everything around me was dark and I was trying to find out where the voices were coming from. They sounded like children and I didn't know what was happening. I started running toward where I thought I heard the voices coming from.

"Where do you think you're going little girl?" A cruel voice echoed around me. "You think you can save them all by yourself?"

"Who are you?" I yelled.

"You will find out very soon young one."

With that evil laughter filled the room and I feeling of foreboding washed over me.

It had been a week since I'd had the nightmare and I'd yet to tell anyone about it. Every time I went to sleep, I kept hearing those children's voices. I don't know if it was a dream or me just remembering it, but it freaked me out.

Sighing, I made my way to Integra's office. My ankle was now better and she was sending me on a mission. From her message, it seemed as if it would be an interesting one. When I pushed open her office door, I saw her sitting at her desk, looking over some papers. She looked really funny like that, a fifteen year old reading papers like a fifty something year old CEO who had no life.

"It is good that you are here." She said as I approached her desk. "I have a mission for you."

"Good, I've been wanting to get out of the house." I replied, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"You are to go into London and check out some rumors of a ghoul factory." Integra handed me a file. "This is what we know. Have fun Kia."

"I always do." I smiled and headed toward the door.

"Be careful." I heard Integra behind me. "Walter would kill me if something happened to you."

"Don't worry about me." I smiled a little. "Just worry about all that damn paperwork you have."

I made my way into what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse in the middle of London. According to the information Integra had given me, there was a vampire in the warehouse who was raping and biting people whenever it suited him. Then again, from my last mission, I learned not to trust the information completely.

As I pushed open one of the inner doors, I came across what looked like blood covering the floor. For some reason, the blood made me want to vomit. I struggled for a moment, trying to keep the contents of my stomach down. Then I heard the laugh from my dream.

"You are finally here." The voice said.

"Who are you?" I turned around, trying to find out where it was coming from.

"I'm behind you Kiora."

I whirled around to see this creature. It was a man, about the same height as my father. He didn't look that old, neither his pale skin nor golden hair, seemed affected by time. Then he smiled and my heart skipped a beat. At the corners of his mouth were fangs.

"Who are you?" I tried to hide the fear in my voice.

"I am Jaeger little one." He smirked. "You seemed frightened Kiora. Why?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things little one, especially about you."

"Get ready to die freak." I growled, pointing my gun at him.

"You really think that little toy will hurt me?" He laughed.

I pulled the trigger and felt the recoil from the gun. As the bullet headed for Jaeger, he laughed. The bullet hit him where his heart should have been.

"You can't kill me with your little human toys." He smiled.

"Impossible." I gripped the trigger and started firing again.

"You're just wasting ammo." He started laughing again.

"No." I whispered as I dropped my gun.

"I hope you're done." He grinned as he raised his arms. "Because I have some friends that are just dying to meet you."

Suddenly, I noticed a group of what looked like children coming out of the shadows. As I looked at them, I realized something, they were ghouls. I turned on my heel and ran. I didn't know why, but I couldn't kill those ghouls, they were children.

"Your fear is not unfounded." Jaeger's voice echoed in my head. "I believe we will meet again soon and when we do, you can meet some of my new friends."

With that, I realized that I was at the exit. Once outside I slammed the door shut and looked for something to block it with. Without warning, I felt myself being pulled away from the warehouse onto the roof of a nearby warehouse.

_What the hell?_ I thought, looking back at the warehouse. Suddenly, the warehouse burst into flames. I put my head to the ground, waiting for the shrapnel to be gone.

"I could never let my little fire works kill you little one." Jaeger's voice made me lift my head.

"Why did you do that?" I asked as I stood up.

"That little bit of fireworks was to get rid of some unnecessary trash."

"Trash?"

"Those ghouls served their purpose. What purpose you ask? To show you my power."

"What?" I stepped back.

"You are the daughter of the Angel of Death. It is rumored that you have beaten death many times. I wanted to test you to see if you were really a vampire hunter."

"What does it matter to you?"

He laughed.

"I wanted to see if you would be a challenge. Over the past few decades I have been gaining power and I need someone to test it. You will be perfect."

Out of nowhere, what looked like streams of light came toward me. I tried to get out of the way but they seemed to follow me. One of them hit me and pain seared through my entire body. The pain was so intense, I fell to the ground. Jaeger was laughing.

"I will leave you for now little one but next time, I won't be as kind."

A flash of light enveloped the area before he was gone. Slowly, I sat up, the pain still excruciating. Clenching my teeth, I stood up and started toward the fire escape. As I climbed down, I saw my ride in the distance. Sighing, I limped toward it, trying to figure out how I was going to explain this one to Integra.

I plopped down on my bed. It had been a week since my encounter with Jaeger and no one had heard from him since. Integra hadn't even asked about the mission and neither had Dad. That was strange.

Sighing, I closed my eyes. I was tired from all of the training I had just done. _A little nap won't hurt. _I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

"Stop please"

"I want my Daddy."

"Let go of me Mister!"

"Don't touch me!"

"Help!"

Jaeger's evil laughter filled my dream and I saw his form in front of me. I couldn't see his face since he was in the shadows. Something headed toward him and hit him square in the chest. He grabbed his chest and sank to the ground, blood was pouring everywhere.

"Like my little prediction Kiora?" Jaeger's voice asked me.

"You just predicted your own death." I smirked.

"Look a little closer child."

I did as he said and gasped. A figure had rushed over to the form of the fallen one. The second figure, I recognized it, it was me. And the figure on the ground, it was Dad.

"No." I whispered. "Liar!"

"Do not doubt the future…"

A/N: I know it is kind of short but I thought it would be a fun twist. Hope everyone likes.


	3. Hunter of the Immortal Vampire

I don't own Hellsing, Kiora is mine though. This takes place prior to both the manga and the anime. Thank you to Sailor Water Dragon and Aomee for reviewing! Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores! Broken line means dream sequence.

It had been several weeks since the dream, and I hadn't told anyone about it. I knew no one would believe me, and Dad would probably make me go to a shrink. Over the past few weeks, though, I've been having the dream. Each time it is different, yet it felt the same.

"Kia?" Integra's voice broke my thought.

"Huh?" I looked up, a little confused.

"Are you alright? You've been staring at the floor for the past twenty minutes."

"Yeah." I shook my head.

"As I said, there is a vampire named Jaeger roaming around London. I need you to watch him, and when he seems weakest, call in Alucard for his destruction. Understood?"

"Yes Sir." I saluted her and turned toward the door.

"Be careful Kiora." I heard Integra say behind me. "This Jaeger has supposedly raped children."

"Alright." I said, continuing toward the door.

_My God. _I thought as I exited her office. _The children, that is why they were ghouls. And those voices in my dream, he was letting me hear their cries for help. That twisted bastard. _

That night I sat outside a warehouse in one of London's darker districts. It was almost midnight and I'd been sitting on the same rooftop for the past six hours. Nothing was going on in the warehouse below.

"Why am I here?" I groaned, putting my binoculars to my eyes. "Nothing has happened in the past few hours, and I doubt that anything is going to happen."

"Doubting is not a wise move little one." A voice came from behind me.

Alarmed, I whirled around and stared in the direction of the voice. My eyes slowly adjusted to the minimal light. Jaeger's figure slowly emerged from the shadows. I shrank back, trying to find my wire gloves.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled, trying to stall for time.

"Do I have to want something?" He slowly started to move toward me.

"You sick bastard." I muttered, still searching my bag.

"No more sick than the human race." He was practically standing on top of me now. "You humans call yourself civilized even when you have wars over land and material positions. Yet, you all say that lives are what you cherish, and freedom, and liberty. Vampires are no more savage than your own father."

"Shut up."

I stood up, my wire gloves ready. A smirk came over his face. Something inside me made me pause. There was something about him now, as if he was trying to draw me into something. Suddenly, I realized what it was.

Without a second thought, I jumped over the guardrail on the edge of the roof. I used the wires from my gloves to catch a drainpipe. As quickly as I could, I dropped to the ground and ran from the building.

I wasn't even a hundred feet from the building when it exploded. As I fell to the ground, I could feel pieces of shrapnel embed them selves in my back. It took everything in me not to cry out.

After a few seconds, I managed to get to my feet. The building I had just been on was an inferno. My heart was racing as I looked into the fire. _Where is he? He must have gotten out of the fire, so where the hell is he?_

As my breathing slowed, little by little I became aware of some sort of shape in the fire. It looked sort of like Jaeger's face. He was laughing at me. My blood ran cold and I an ominous feeling washed over me.

"Your future and mine are forever intertwined." The figure in the fire said. "I will see you next time little one."

"God help us all." I muttered as I watched the fire consume the warehouse.

* * *

_One year later…_

"I didn't know that you actually sat still." Integra teased from the other side of the lawn.

"I didn't know you actually got out of your office." I smiled, motioning for her to sit next to me under an oak tree.

"So," She sat down next to me. "How have your missions been going?"

"I should have known." I chuckled. "You're always about business. Why don't you relax?"

"At any moment I maybe called-"

"To serve her Majesty." I finished for her. "You know that you'll never get married with an attitude like that."

"Humph."

"To answer your question, Jaeger hasn't let up at all."

"Do you want some help with him?"

"I doubt anyone else would want to. He's really evil."

"If he's that bad, Alucard should probably go with you."

"No, you have other stuff for him to do. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"If you say so." Integra stood up and brushed herself off. "Well, anyway, we've received more information on him. I left it in your room."

"Thanks." I smiled as she walked away.

_It's been a year since I first found Jaeger and still I'm chasing him. He's gotten worse too. Now he's raping children every chance he can, soon he'll have a whole army of children ghouls. Damn it, I need to destroy him._

Sighing, I stood up and brushed myself off. Making my way back to my room I kept thinking about Jaeger. Like Integra said, there was a pile of paper on my bed. Inwardly groaning, I sat down on the bed and started going through the papers.

I sat there, looking through papers, for hours. When I finally looked up, it was dark outside and my stomach was rumbling. The clock said it was almost eight.

"Great." I groaned as I saw the clock. "I've missed dinner. Dad is so going to kill me."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. I jumped a little.

"Come in."

"I was wondering what you were doing." Dad said as he came in and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah, Integra got me more information on Jaeger." I sighed, moving the paper into something that resembled a pile.

"Kiora," he chided gently. "You shouldn't stress out about this stuff."

"I'm not stressed."

"You shouldn't be missing meals."

"That was an accident."

"Honey don't do this to yourself." I could see something in his eyes I'd never seen before; worry.

"I'll be fine Daddy." I whispered.

Just then my stomach rumbled. A smile came over his face.

"Let's get you something to eat."

"Alright."

* * *

"Well little one." Jaeger's voice filled the empty room.

"Where the hell are you?" I growled, my eyes scouring the room in the old hotel.

"Why does that matter?" Jaeger kept taunting.

Tonight was my sixteenth birthday and fighting Jaeger was not what I wanted to do. Dad had nearly kept me in but I had foolishly convinced him to let me go out, thinking that I'd only be chasing down a few leads. Yeah, right.

"Having fun little one?" Jaeger taunted.

"Why won't you show your face?" I challenged, trying to get him to reveal himself.

"Why not?"

With that, his form appeared in front of me. I jumped a little, not exactly expecting that. He had a smirk on his face and something in his eyes made my blood run cold.

"Something wrong young one?" He asked mockingly as he started to circle me.

"Yes, you're alive." I growled and let the wires on my gloves out.

Within seconds his head was rolling away from his body. Suddenly, his body and his head melted. I couldn't help but smirk as I turned away. Then, his laughter seemed to echo throughout the room.

"What the hell?" I whirled around the see the liquid that used to be Jaeger from into what looked like a person. "Impossible."

"Nothing is impossible little one." Jaeger stood intact in front of me.

"Damn it."

I swung at him with the wires again. This time, they didn't seem to have any effect on him. By now I was starting to panic, he seemed indestructible.

_He should be dead by now. _I thought as kept slashing at him. _Why isn't he dying?_

"I'm not dying because I am immortal." He answered my thoughts.

"Impossible, Alucard is the only immortal vampire."

"He does not feed off innocent blood. That is what makes me immortal. You will never beat me little one."

"Yeah right."

An explosion rocked the building and I saw the flames come towards me. Then everything went black.

* * *

"Kiora." I could hear Alucard's voice.

"Huh?" Everything slowly became lighter until I saw Alucard above me. "What happened?"

"That vampire you were after blew up the building." He helped me up to my feet.

"Damn it. Oh well, at least it means something."

"What?"

"There is only one reason why he would have blown up that building. He must have been afraid that I'd beat him. He was too much of a coward to stay."

I groaned as I lay down in bed that night. The explosion hadn't done any serious damage, but I was going to be sore for a while. Sighing, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Help me, please!"

"Don't touch me!"

"That hurts!"

"Stay away!"

"Mommy!"

"Daddy!"

I ran toward where the voices were but no matter how far I ran, I was surrounded by darkness. Suddenly, Jaeger's laugh seemed to surround me, it made me stop. His figure appeared in front of me, a huge smirk on his face.

"Trying to save them little one?" His smirk seemed to get bigger.

"What are you doing to them?" I growled.

"It has already been done. Those are just echoes of the cries I heard."

"Shut up you sick bastard."

"I didn't know Catholics were supposed to use such language."

"I'm not a Catholic, I'm a Protestant. Mark my words Jaeger, I will defeat you."

"You cannot defeat me little one."

"Then why did you make that building explode? Did you just want to spare me the agony of defeat?"

"Watch your tongue little one." His face seemed to get red. "Or I will kill you."

"Then I pray that God have mercy on your soul." I spat. "Because my father will put you through hell."

"Your father is an old man. Remember my prediction little one. He will die at my hands."

"You even think about touching my father," I growled. "I will kill you."

"I would love to see you try."

With that, he disappeared and left me with the image of my father's death.

A/N: I know it's kind of short, but I wanted to make up for the fact of not posting in like, forever. So, I hope everyone likes.


	4. Obsession

I don't own Hellsing, Kiora is mine though. This takes place prior to both the manga and the anime. Thank you to DarkHuntressNoyze and Mysterious for reviewing! Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores! Broken line means dream sequence, solid line means scene change.

It had been three months since Jaeger blew up the building and I hadn't heard from him since. I had a sinking feeling that he was planning something. Integra had the same idea and everyone in Hellsing was keeping an eye out for him.

"Are you alright Kia?" My father's voice broke my train of thought.

"Yeah, fine." I sighed, looking at the piles of paper on my bed. "I wish Jaeger would just show himself, this getting rather irritating."

"Patience Kia." My father sat down on the edge of my bed. "He will reveal himself soon enough and you will be wishing that he had waited."

"I know, it's just, he's up to something, and I have a bad feeling about it."

"You're too young to be worrying about these things. It's nearly midnight, you need to get to bed."

"I can't sleep." I picked up a paper and looked it over. "I've tried."

"What am I going to do with you Kiora?" I heard him sigh as he brushed a bang behind my ear. "You're sixteen, dare I say that you should be out partying with friends. Something besides obsessing over this vampire."

"I can't Daddy." I whispered. "He's turning children into ghouls."

"You're a child too. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"Daddy, I…"

"Get to bed Kiora, it's late." He sighed and hugged me before heading out.

As he left, I felt a wave of sadness come over me. I didn't want to make my Dad worry but I had to go after Jaeger. No one else knew him as well as I did, besides, if I didn't go after him, he'd come after me. If that happened, well, Dad would be worrying a heck of a lot more.

Sighing, I leaned up against the headboard on my bed. Slowly, I felt my eyelids grow heavy and soon, I was fast asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why so glum little one?" Jaeger's voice filled the dark room I was in.

"Where are you?" I growled, trying to get my bearings.

"I am everywhere little one. You should start getting some sleep, it looks like you haven't been and I really do not want to fight a tired opponent."

"Bite me."

"I would gladly if you were not such an interesting girl."

"What do you want with me Jaeger?"

"Getting frustrated little one? You must learn patience."

"Patience? I've shown more patience then you have in your body. You've raped and murdered innocent children, how the hell am I supposed to act?"

"Let me show you something."

The dark room I was in disappeared and I found myself in a world that looked too strange to be real. Something about this place made me think of Armageddon, the end of the world. Overhead, the sky was blood red and the ground was covered with debris.

Then, I spotted a figure, kneeling in front of what looked like remains of a church. Slowly, I walked towards the person. It was a woman; her clothes were worn and tattered, her face was scratched and looked old, though she couldn't have been over thirty.

"Please save us." The figure whispered.

I gasped; I recognized the voice, it was mine.

"What are you pulling Jaeger?" I yelled. "Stop trying to trick me."

"This is no trick little one." Jaeger's voice echoed around me. "This prediction will come true, mark my words, in a few years that will be you."

"Liar!"

"You cannot change fate…"

* * *

"Miss Dornez." I felt someone shake me.

"What, huh?" I opened my eyes to see one of the officers shaking me.

"We're under attack."

"By whom?"

"Jaeger."

"What? How the hell did he get here?" I jumped up, grabbing some clothes.

"We don't know. Sir Integra wants you in the conference room."

"Alright." I headed toward the door.

"Miss Dornez, we can't get there, ghouls are everywhere."

"Children ghouls?" I stopped in my tracks.

"Yes, but how?"

"It doesn't matter I'll get to the conference room on my own, besides, all Jaeger wants is me."

With that, I made my way out of my room. The hallway looked like a war zone, I didn't know why I didn't wake up. There were bodies of Hellsing troops everywhere and child ghouls were eating them.

I had to suppress the urge to vomit, and instead turned my mind to getting to the conference room, or at least contacting it. My main concern, however, was finding Jaeger. That bastard must be somewhere nearby.

As I moved about the mansion, the number of ghouls seemed to multiply, not ghouls of Hellsing members, but children. None of them were older than eleven.

"Where are you Jaeger?" I cried out in frustration.

_Shouldn't you be going to that conference room to see Sir Hellsing?_

"Tell me where you are so I can kill you."

_Ah, someone is angry._

"They are children Jaeger, don't you have any sense of mercy?"

_You're father is getting worried…_

"Bite me." I growled, trying to figure out what to do. "That's it."

Turning around, I headed toward Integra's office. She had a phone in there that I could use to call the conference room. That way she would know where I was and what I was going to do. Then I could find Jaeger and kill him. No doubt Alucard was out looking for him, but I needed to find him.

The great oak doors opened easily and I locked them behind me, I didn't need any surprises. I quickly made my way over to the phone and dialed in the number for the conference room.

"Who is this?" Integra's voice made me feel relieved.

"It's Kia." I said.

"Thank God, where are you?"

"Your office, there's no way I can get to the conference room."

"That's fine, just stay there. Alucard has gone out to exterminate Jaeger."

"I'm going out to find him Integra."

"You're made Kia. Walter would kill me."

"I'm sorry Integra, but I have to. Good-bye." I hung up the phone before she could protest.

_You should listen to your superiors little one._

"Show yourself Jaeger."

_I don't see why not._

His form appeared in front of me, there was this most sadistic smile on his face. A chill ran down my spine, but I stood firm.

"Well little one." He took a step toward me. "It seems that we are alone."

"It seems that way." I replied, coolly.

"You must be really determined to kill me, disobeying a superior's orders…"

"You've raped children, and then made them ghouls. I'm not going to let youg et away with that."

"You can't kill me little one."

"You want to bet?"

With that, I leapt at him. He dodged and I hit the wall. My head was spinning as he walked up to me. I could feel his breath on my ear.

"Soon little one, soon. Soon will I show you my true power, are you ready?"

* * *

"Kiora, wake-up." I heard Integra's voice above me.

Everything around me was dark and I couldn't move. I felt myself being lifted up and place on what seemed to be a bed. Something cool was put on my forehead and I slowly fell asleep.

Very slowly, I felt the world around me grow lighter. My eyelids felt warm and I opened my eyes. I was lying on my bed, it seemed as if the ghouls had trashed my room. A path had been cleared between the door and my bed. Dad was sitting on a chair in the middle of the path.

He was asleep and it looked like he'd been there a while. Some parts of the room looked neater than other parts and I guess Dad had tried to get his mind off me by cleaning.

My stomach knotted, why had I made Dad worry so much? He didn't need to be worrying about me while I went off to fight some vampire that could kill me in an instant. I should have let Alucard find Jaeger, at least then Dad wouldn't have had to worry about me nearly getting killed.

Suddenly, he began to stir, and a smile came over his face when he saw that I was awake.

"Thank God Kia." He embraced me. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm sorry Daddy." I whispered, tears starting to form.

"It's alright Kia." He whispered gently, pulling me closer. "All I care about is that you're safe."

_

* * *

_

Two months later…

"We haven't heard from Jaeger since he attacked us a few months ago." Integra grumbled form behind her desk.

"I'm not surprised," I replied, sitting down in front of her. "He probably wants us to worry."

"We need to be careful." She sighed. "I can't let you go out to fight him alone."

"Alright, I'll take Alucard."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Is there anything else you need me for Integra? I kind of promised Dad I'd spend some time with him today."

"Just one thing. When Walter and I were in the conference room during Jaeger's attack, I heard a voice, but Walter didn't. The voice said that he knew the future and that he told you. What was that about?"

"Long story." I whispered.

"Tell me Kia, I need to know."

"It's probably nothing."

"Just tell me Kia."

"Jaeger showed me images of my father's death, and then an image of me at Armageddon. I doubt they're going to happen."

"Still, you must be careful."

"I'll remember that." I smiled. "Is that all?"

"Yes, don't keep Walter waiting."

A/N: I hope everyone likes. I hope I haven't gotten ahead of myself; I'm already starting to think about the final battle. Anyway, please review; I love coming home to see reviews in my mailbox.


	5. Visions

I don't own Hellsing, Kiora is mine though. This takes place prior to both the manga and the anime. Thank you to Alucard's Bane for reviewing! Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores! Broken line means dream sequence, solid line means scene change.

It has been two years since Jaeger's attack on the Hellsing Manor, and much has changed since then. I'm now a Senior Officer of the Hellsing Organization and have been on Jaeger's tail for the past two years. Though I haven't seen him, I know I'm getting close. He's up to something and it can't be good.

There was a knock on my door and I jumped a little. I'd been looking over some reports of child ghouls and apparently I was really engrossed in them.

"Come in." I said.

"You didn't come down for lunch Kia." My Dad chided gently.

"Oh," I looked at the clock. "Oops. I've been looking over these reports and I guess I just lost track of time, it won't happen again Daddy."

"I know it won't." He smiled, sitting next to me on the bed.

"I don't get this." I sighed, "I know Jaeger is out there, but why hasn't he shown himself in two years?"

"Have patience Kiora." Dad hugged me. "He must be up to something."

"I wish I knew what, but whatever it is, it can't be good."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So little one, getting anxious?" Jaeger's voice echoed all around me.

"Show yourself Jaeger." I growled, trying to find him in the darkness.

"I think not little one, not now at least. However, you will be seeing me very soon."

"What are you talking about?"

"You will see soon. That scene you saw of your 'Armageddon' will soon happen."

"I'll stop you."

"You, a child, stop me? You may be the daughter of the Angel of Death but you are hardly a match for me."

"Then explain why you ran away from me when we fought."

"Oh, I never said you weren't good at killing ghouls and scum. You know what, you need a nickname, I mean, you're the only one who has survived this long against me. I know, you are the Princess of Death, I mean; you've escaped it so many times. However, your luck will soon run out."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and don't worry child, I'll make your death as painless as possible."

"Thanks for the consideration, but I don't think you're going to kill me."

"And why is that child?"

"Because then you'd have one pissed off vampire hunter to contend with."

"We shall see Kiora, we shall see."

* * *

"Where have you been Kia?" Integra growled as I entered her office. "I paged you ten minutes ago."

"I had other things to deal with. What's going on?"

"You've gotten your wish. There are child ghouls attacking a building in downtown London."

"Bloody hell." I whispered. "I'm on it."

* * *

"Where are you Jaeger?" I asked quietly, keeping an eye out for any other ghouls.

There had been hundreds of them at the front of the building. It had taken a lot out of me just to clear a path so I could get inside. Now that I was inside I couldn't seem to find Jaeger. However, there were still dozens of ghouls lurking around every corner. They were keeping me busy enough.

Out of nowhere, I felt something pull me down an abandoned hallway. Every fiber in my being pulled against the force. Though my gut told me to stay away, I knew that Jaeger was there.

Slowly, I crept down the hallway, on guard against ghouls hiding behind the different doors. Finally I reached an old wood door at the end of the hall. It looked out of place next to all the modern steel doors. Something told me that this is it; Jaeger is waiting for me behind this door.

As I approached it, the door swung open on its own. My heart was beating wildly in my chest.

Suddenly, a single flame appeared not that far ahead of me. As I crept towards it, the flame grew at an alarming rate. By the time I reached it, it had grown to be the size of a person. Just then, it dawned on me what the fire was.

Jumping back, I pulled out my wire gloves and glared at the fire. The fire glowed a deep purple before a tall figure appeared inside it. Jaeger stepped out of the inferno and brushed off his sleeves. My jaw dropped when I saw him.

He was dressed in a Hellsing uniform, complete with the coat of arms on the left sleeve. His golden hair was pulled back into a ponytail and a helmet covered the rest of his head.

"What is with that face little one?" Jaeger asked, slowly walking toward me.

"Where the hell did you get that uniform?" I growled, tensing for battle.

"Oh, this old thing," he answered nonchalantly. "I got it from one of the storage closets at the Hellsing Manor."

"Bullshit, no one can get in or out of the compound without anyone knowing. Alucard would have sensed you."

"That is the problem with humans." Jaeger started to circle me like a vulture. "You put so much trust in a being you believe is all powerful. And then, when it ends up being nothing more than a pushover, you all die."

"Oh really?" I laughed. "Alucard is no pushover. The Hellsing family created-"

"Created by humans, now little one, you can't expect something that was created by humans to be powerful."

"So you weren't created by humans." I said, looking Jaeger in the eye.

He stopped.

"No." He glanced at me. "However that is a story for another night. That is, if you live that long."

With that, a purple flame shot out at me from his palm. The flame skimmed my arm as I jumped away. Gasping, I grabbed at arm as I landed. I glared at Jaeger before releasing the wire from my gloves. Flicking my wrists, I smiled a little. Jaeger blinked as his ponytail hit the floor. Just then, his eyes became deadly.

"Don't you dare touch me little one!" He yelled as he sprang forward.

Grimacing, I dodged another ball of flames. I willed the wires to wrap around his arm and I pulled back with all of my might. A small smile came over my face as his arm fell to the ground. It soon faded though, for his arm had grown back within seconds.

"Stop fighting little one, it would be easier if you just let me kill you."

"And let you take over the world/ I don't think so. Bedsides, I thought you enjoyed fighting me."

"I enjoy a challenge little one. You, however, are getting on my nerves."

Suddenly, a vision flashed before my eyes. Sir Hellsing and Integra were shooting at Jaeger while two figures below were moving so fast I couldn't see them. Then, just as soon as it appeared, the vision vanished and Jaeger was heading straight at me.

As I dodged, I mentally shook my head. That vision, it was impossible. Integra looked older, closer to thirty, while her father looked like he was in his mid thirties. And the figures, I couldn't be sure, but one looked like me and the other like Dad, and me a much younger Dad.

Then, as I landed, another vision enveloped me. This time it was of Alucard. He was wearing a leather straight jacket, just like when Integra found him and his hair was white. Again, just as suddenly as it appeared, the vision vanished and Jaeger was coming at me.

"Stop it!" I yelled, jumping away.

"I will not stop fighting until you are dead." Jaeger smirked.

"No, stop sending me visions."  
"I'm not sending you visions little one."

"Then what is this I'm seeing?" I whispered, landing on what seemed to be a large box.

Suddenly, a purple fire erupted around me. My eyes widened as I saw Jaeger standing in the center of the inferno, smirking.

The smoke started to overcome me and I began coughing. I jumped off the crate and ran toward the door. Grabbing the handle, I pushed but the door was stuck. Now I couldn't stop coughing and the room around me was starting to get too hot to bear. In a last ditch effort I placed a kick right above the door's handle. It worked.

As I hurried into the hallway, the smoke overwhelmed me. My hand went to the wall and I slowly made my way down the hall. The smoke was getting so thick that it was hard for me to breath. Finally, I found the door I'd come in.

Pushing it open, a rush of smoke followed me. My lungs welcomed the fresh air as I ran from the building. I ran as fast as my legs would allow, not caring in which direction. Eventually my legs wouldn't carry me any farther and I collapsed in an alley somewhere in London.

I closed my eyes, willing my heart to stop racing. Slowly, my breathing slowed and I relaxed a little. Sighing, I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. Alarmed, I tried to get up, however my muscles weren't responding. I could hear everything around me an the noise made my heart race.

"Kiora." I heard a familiar voice, but I couldn't place it.

"Kiora." There it was again, this time it sounded urgent.

Then, I felt someone put their arms around me. I tried to get away from this person, but my muscles wouldn't respond. Suddenly, I became tired and soon I felt myself drift off.

* * *

Slowly, everything around me became lighter. My vision cleared a bit, but everything was still fuzzy. Despite that, I could make out two figures standing in what looked like a doorway.

"What happened to her?" I recognized the voice.

"Her illness has resurfaced. We think it is a result of the smoke inhalation." The second voice I didn't recognize.

"Will she be alright?" The first voice seemed full of concern.

"We don't know. There are still many tests that need to be run. According to Alucard, she couldn't move when he found her. We'll do the best we can Mr. Dornez."

"I know, thank you."

The figure that the second voice belonged to left while the other person came closer and sat in a chair next to my bed. I reached out my hand.

"Daddy." I whispered.

"Kiora." My Dad gasped. "Thank God."

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Kiora." He whispered, grasping my hand.

* * *

Later that night, I laid in bed, looking out the window. Daddy was asleep in a chair across the room and I didn't want to wake him, even though I was bursting to tell him about Jaeger and the visions. I knew that they would just worry him. Sighing, I thought back to the visions.

_What do they mean?_ I asked myself. _And how come everyone looked like they did? I mean, Sir Hellsing is dead so how could he and Integra be fighting side-by-side. And what about that vision of Alucard? Why was he wearing that straight jacket? None of this makes sense._

I watched as the moon slowly rose from behind the trees.

A/N: I wrote this while on vacation. I already have the next three chapters written but I'm going to work on my Kitsune Majin story before I type up the next one. I hope to come home to see reviews.

* * *

**Alucard's Bane**: I love getting reviews, and don't worry about the story, it's going to be going for a long time. 


	6. Jaeger's Purpose

I don't own Hellsing, Kiora is mine though. This takes place prior to both the manga and the anime. Reviews are welcome, flames mean more s'mores! Broken line means dream sequence, solid line means scene change.

"How are you feeling Kia?" Integra asked as I strode into her office.

It has been about a week since I fought Jaeger and Dad was finally letting me start working again. Then again, I didn't really blame him, I'd been really sick.

"Fine with the exception of my eyes. I still can't see as well, but it's getting better." I replied, sitting down in one of the leather chairs in front of her desk.

"That's good news." She sighed. "Because some ghouls have been seen just outside of London. They're children Kia."

"Great." I groaned.

"However, you won't be going alone."

"Oh?"

"Walter has volunteered for this mission, as has Alucard."

"Excellent."

"I'll also be directing operations from outside the building."

"It looks like I'm not going to have to worry about back-up this time." I smiled.

"I don't think so." She smirked.

* * *

"Are you ready Kia?" Integra asked me as undid my seatbelt.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Kia? Walter and Alucard can probably take care of Jaeger."

"I'm sure. Besides, I'm the one he wants."

"Be careful Kia." Integra said as I opened the car door.

"I always am."

Outside I looked at the building and sighed. The sun was setting, so I knew that Jaeger would be waiting. He probably all ready knew of our plans. That thought worried me. I didn't want Dad or anyone else getting hurt. This was my fight.

"Are you ready Kiora?" Dad's voice interrupted my train of thought.

"Yeah." I looked up to see him standing next to Alucard in front of the building.

"Let's get going." Alucard smiled. "The night is young."

We headed into the building, Alucard in front. Immediately, ghouls attacked us. There seemed to be hundreds. I pulled out my gun and took aim. All around me I could see and hear ghouls being slaughtered.

_Come to me little one. I didn't send these ghouls for you._

Then I noticed something, none of the ghouls were attacking me. Instead they were all going after Dad or Alucard.

"Go ahead Kia!" I heard Dad yell. "We can take care of these ghouls."

"Alright." I turned down the hall.

"Be careful Kiora."

I barely heard him over my pounding heart. Immediately, I broke into a run. The hallway seemed to go on forever with no doors or windows, just blank walls. I ran for what seemed like hours. Finally, I slowed, exhausted from running. It was then that I noticed a door to my right.

Straightening up, I crept over to it. Gently pushing it with my finders, it yielded easily. As I entered the room, purple flames illuminated the room, revealing its emptiness.

"I know you're here Jaeger." I told the emptiness. "Show yourself."

Suddenly, a purple flame appeared in the middle of the room. It grew like last time, eventually getting to be about the size of a man. Then Jaeger stepped out, the biggest smile on his face.

"It is good to see you again little one." His smile didn't change.

"Why are you doing this Jaeger?" I questioned, trying to stall for time.

"I don't see why I need to tell you little one."

"Really? It's not like you to just jump to fighting."

"I didn't say that I wasn't going to tell you little one."

"Then why are you doing this Jaeger? What made you evil?"

"Is mankind not as evil as I? You are a child little one; you have not lived long enough to be able to call someone evil. For many years I was a murderer, roaming this country looking for the two things all murderers want. Victims and immortality. I wanted to go on killing forever, and one day a man who called himself Natas approached me. He said that the would give me immortality if I continued to kill and corrupt. That was forty years ago, and I haven't aged a day."

"If your story is true, then why did you appear three years ago when you could have wreaked havoc a lot earlier?"

"For those years, I planned. Natas gave me the power to see the future and he told me that a child would be my demise. He said that I would watch the child become a woman and she would suffer greatly. If I was not careful, he said, she will kill me. You see, my dear Kiora, that child is you."

"That's why you have been after me all these years." I whispered.

"Yes. Now little one, I believe it is time for you to die."

With that, the purple flames on the wall grew and soon created a circle around us. My stomach tightened as I saw Jaeger smile. It was he who had the advantage. He had laid a trap, and I'd taken the bait.

"Oh God." I murmured. "What have I gotten myself into?"

A/N: Yeah, I said that I'd work on KM first but oh well. I was bored so I figured I might as well type this one up. Besides, this is a really good cliffhanger. Please review, I love seeing reviews in my mailbox.


	7. Unfair Fight

I don't own Hellsing, Kiora is mine though.

"You won't get away this time little one."

Purple flames shot out of Jaeger's hand toward me. I managed to dodge it and landed away from the ring of fire around us. The wires were out of my gloves and I slashed at him. He was unchanged, as if I'd missed.

"It's no use little one. Just give up."

"Never!"

He launched another set of flames and me and I dodged. This time, however, I wasn't lucky. One of the flames hit my leg and I gasped in pain. I landed hard and I felt something snap.

"What is it little one? Are you hurt? Do you want your Daddy to save you?" Jaeger jeered.

"Shut up Jaeger." I growled.

Slowly, I managed to stand. The pain radiated from my ankle and it was almost too unbearable to stand. Just then, I noticed another spread of flames coming at me.

Grimacing, I jumped out of the way. Then, the ground seemed to ignite. Landing hard, I looked around. I was standing on the only part of the floor that wasn't covered by the purple flames.

"Don't tell me your done little one?" Jaeger's voice came from above me.

He was standing on some crates piled high towards the ceiling. Summoning all of my strength, I leapt onto one of the bottom crates. I could hear him laugh as I scrambled to the top of it. Glaring at him, I started to climb the crates.

Each time I touched one it would wobble and almost give way. They seemed to be trying to throw me into the inferno below. Inch by agonizing inch, I made my way up the crates. Hours seemed to pass as I climbed and I never seemed to go anywhere. Finally, my hand grasped the edge of the top box. I heaved myself over the edge and sat sprawled on the box for a few seconds.

"It is about time you got there little one. I was beginning to think that my little trap had killed you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily Jaeger." I spat as I stood up.

My ankle felt like it was on fire. The rest of my body was sore from the climb and dodging so much.

"I know that little one. Now, let's end this."

He lunged at me but I was ready. The wires sliced through him, yet he was unfazed. I was able to dodge at the last second. Somehow, I managed to stay on the crate, but not by much. Another burst of flames came at me but I didn't have time to dodge. My arms went in front of my face and I waited for the impact.

When the flames hit me, I could feel all of the air rush out of my body. I felt myself being thrown backward, off the crate. The force was so great that it threw me into the wall. As I hit the wall, I could feel my shoulder pop out of the socket. Closing my eyes, I waited for the end.

As I hit the ground, ever part of me seemed to break. All I could feel was pain, no fear or sadness or anger, only pain. Everything around me seemed to spin.

An evil laughter surrounded me. It barely registered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jaeger land next to me. He was smiling.

"It seems as if I have defeated you Kiora. The Princess of Death has succumbed to what she has been fighting against her entire life." He laughed.

"No." I managed to whisper.

"Pardon?"

Slowly, I managed to raise myself to my elbows. My heart was racing and I felt my breath become ragged.

"You can't defeat me Jaeger."

"You are dying little one, there is no way you can fight back now. And even if, by some miracle you do survive, your illness will kill you."

"How do you-?" I could feel blood dripping from the corner of my mouth.

"I know many things little one, you that. And now that you are gone I will be able to end this all. Armageddon is here!"

"No!" I screamed.

A white light enveloped me. It didn't bring me pain; instead it made me feel powerful. That power began to grow and grow. Suddenly, there was an explosion and the whole room shook.

I opened my eyes to see Jaeger leaning against the wall, blood pouring out of numerous wounds. It looked like he was struggling to stand. Fear seemed to radiate from him. He glared at me.

"This is not over little one." He growled before disappearing in a purple flame.

My world suddenly became fuzzy and then went black.

A/N: I would like to mention that my beta editor, Jen, edited this chapter. She is my hero because most of the things she found I would have never seen. Thanks Jen!

Anyway, please keep reviewing, I love seeing reviews when I come home from school.


	8. Aftermath

I don't own Hellsing, Kiora is mine though.

I closed my eyes and sighed. It has been a month since Jaeger and I fought. Physically I was getting better, but that was as far as the healing went.

Jaeger had escaped me. Yes all of the ghoul children had been destroyed but I still hadn't killed Jaeger. He was still out there, and that meant that his visions could still come true. That thought scared me.

"Kiora." My father's voice made me open my eyes.

"Hi Daddy." I managed to smile as he walked up to me.

"Sir Integra has been looking for you." He said. "The Queen has heard about how you fought Jaeger. She wants to knight you. The Round Table has also decided to make you a member."

"Jaeger isn't dead Daddy. He's still out there, probably planning his return as we speak."

"What's going on Kiora?" Why aren't you glad that Jaeger is gone for at least a few years."

"Daddy…"

"You can tell me Kiora."

"He showed me visions. One showed you being killed by him." Tears threatened to fall.

"Oh Kiora." He pulled me into an embrace. "You don't need to worry about that. I can take care of myself."

"Thank you."

"So what are you going to do Kiora?"

"I can't stay here; this place brings back too many memories."

"We can find you a flat in London..."

"I'm sorry Daddy, but I want to leave England. I just don't feel right being here."

"I understand." He paused. "Where will you go then?"

"I don't know, Paris maybe. I've heard it's beautiful this time of year."

"I'll miss you Kiora."

"I'm going to miss you too Daddy"

"Remember, I'm always here for you. I love you."

"I love you too Daddy."

* * *

"What are you doing here Alucard?" I asked the vampire clad in red.

"Is it illegal for me to want a drink?" Alucard smiled, sitting down on the barstool next to me.

"When you're this far from home, I start to worry." I smiled a little.

It's been three months since I moved into my flat here in Paris. Life hasn't been bad. I got a job as a secretary for a big business two months ago and I've already made friends with the CEO.

"I have only come to see you." Alucard said.

"Oh really."

"Yes. My master wants to know how you are doing, as does Walter."

"I'm doing fine here. Tell them I miss them."

"Of course."

"That isn't the only reason you came, is it?"

"Jaeger is not dead."

"I know that Alucard. Why are you reminding me?"

"He will not be killed easily, and we will suffer many losses. Just don't give up."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

And then, he vanished. I blinked. What the hell was he talking about? Sighing, I looked back at my drink. The bar was almost empty, so I could think without having hundreds of men hitting on me.

"Excuse me." A man's voice made me turn my head. "Is this seat taken?"

"Oh, no."

The man was one of the most gorgeous men to walk the Earth. He had shoulder length blond hair and eyes like the sea after a storm. A creature like that couldn't be human.

"Manelin Picard." He offered me his hand.

"Kiora Dornez." I took it.

"Do you come here often?" He questioned me after ordering his drink.

"Not nearly often enough." I smiled.

* * *

Later that night I made my way down an alley way on my way home. It was nearly midnight and I knew I was going to be tired in the morning. I shouldn't have talked to Manelin that long. We just started talking and then when I looked at the clock, three hours had gone by. He had offered to walk me home, but I'd declined.

"Look what we have here." A cold voice came from ahead.

My eyes searched the darkness for who had spoken. By now my heart was racing. That voice, it hadn't seemed human.

"Who are you?" I asked the darkness.

"Albert the Great." A young man appeared from the darkness and bowed. "At your service."

"What do you want?" I tensed; he wasn't human.

"What I want is your sweet virgin blood." He growled. "And my army will get it for me."

He snapped his fingers and an army of ghouls appeared. They started to march towards me. Cursing under my breath, I grabbed a piece of rebar and started to use it like a bat. The ghouls quickly fell and the vampire began to cower as I approached him.

"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation." I stabbed the rebar through his heart. "Amen."

"Freeze." A familiar voice came from behind me.

I turned around to see Manelin pointing a gun at me. There was a look of utmost surprise on his face. He took a few steps towards me and looked directly in my eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked, keeping his gun trained on me. "Tell me the truth."

"I am Sir Kiora Dornez. Member of the Knights of the Round Table, former member of the Hellsing Organization, and daughter of the Angel of Death, Walter K. Dornez. Now, tell me who you are?"

"Manelin Picard. Heir to the Picard Winery and leader of the European Alliance." He lowered his gun.

"The European Alliance?"

"We are vampire hunters who protect Europe from vampire threats. You probably haven't heard of us because the Hellsing Organization protects England and the Vatican's Section 13, Iscariot Organization protects Ireland."

"I see. You seem really young to be the leader of the European Alliance."

"I'm twenty, though I've heard that the leader of the Hellsing Organization is seventeen."

"Eighteen actually. Integra was thirteen when she first became the leader."

"How old are you anyway? You seem too young to be a former member of Hellsing."

"I'm eighteen; I started hunting when I was fifteen."

"Hey you two!" A strange voice yelled.

Both Manelin and I turned to see a police officer standing at the end of the alley.

"Get going." He said. "This is a bad neighborhood and we don't need kids getting robbed."  
"Of course sir." Manelin replied pleasantly. "Well dear, I do believe we should get going."

"Of course."

Manelin put his hand on my lower back and led me out of the alley. We walked like that for a few minutes when I turned my head to look at him.

"Where are you going?"

"The European Alliance Headquarters. Don't worry, it's not far."

He led me down many winding side streets. We had been walking for about ten minutes when he stopped. By now we had reached the outskirts of Paris. Then, he turned and opened up a door to an old hotel. It looked like it had been abandoned for many years.

"Password." I jumped when I heard the voice; it had come from an old statue.

"Impaler Vlad." Manelin replied.

To my surprise, the statue began to move. It slid out of the way to reveal a passageway. Manelin went in and beckoned me to follow. The passage was both dark and steep; several times I nearly lost my footing. Then, I heard a door opened and the tunnel became filled with light. As I stepped into the room, my jaw dropped. It was a control room; there were dozens of computers going.

"Whoa Manelin, another girl?" A crude voice said.

"That's the fifth one this week." Another voice joined in.

"Knock it off guys." Manelin scolded, leading me into what looked like an office.

I sat down on a sofa while he pulled up a chair.

"We won't be disturbed here. He informed as he sat down. "So tell me, what is a nice girl like you doing here in Paris?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I was wondering why a member of Hellsing was here in this beautiful city. Either you're on leave or you quit, and judging by how you fought that vampire, it appears that you're not here on medical leave."

"That was just one vampire, and maybe five ghouls. The vampire wasn't powerful at all; anyone could have killed him."

"So why are you here in Paris?"

"It is a very long story."

"We have time."

"Alright, have you ever heard of a vampire named Jaeger?"

"There was a murderer named Jaeger around about forty years ago, but I've never heard of a vampire with that name."

"They are the same person. I met Jaeger when I was fifteen, but he had been haunting my dreams for many months before then. He was raping children and making ghouls so someone had to kill him. As it ended up, he escaped and I spent three years hunting him. About four months ago I finally caught up with him. That battle nearly killed me. Well, Jaeger escaped after being injured. I couldn't deal with being a member of Hellsing after I had let him escape."

"I understand." Manelin said after a long silence. "I know you just quit Hellsing, but I would like to offer you a job with the European Alliance. We need people who know what they're doing, and it's apparent you do. What do you say?"

"Why not? Life here was starting to get boring anyway."

A/N: Jen is the best beta ever! Thanks so much, I'd be screwed without you. Anyway, I hope whoever reads this chapter likes it, I haven't gotten any reviews in a while and yet I know that there are people who have it in their alerts. Please review, it gives me a boost and encourages me to work on this story. Chapter 9 is already in the works but I can't promise that it'll be out anytime soon.


	9. Bad News

Disclaimer: Kiora is mine, but the rest, well, you know.

Note: This timeline is going to refer to the anime storyline. (The OVA will not happen.) The reason for that is because the manga are going so slow and it's just easier to go along with the original anime.

_

* * *

_

Five years later…

"Are you guys ready yet?" I sighed.

"Relax Kia, we're almost ready." One of the men said.

"Yeah, ever since you became a top hunter you've sure gotten bossy." Someone else teased.

"Relax _mon amour._" Manelin smiled from the other side of the conference table. "We'll get this done."

"Ten vampires in a week, something's going on here." I glanced down at the papers in front of me.

"S'arrêter , vous êtes pas permis dans y!" Someone shouted outside the meeting room.

The door flew open and there stood the Vatican Priest, Father Maxwell. There was a malicious grin on his face and his eyes locked on me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Manelin demanded, getting between Father Maxwell and myself.

"I am here to find Kiora Dornez." He stared at me.

"What do you want Father Maxwell?" I asked.

"The Vatican is not going to clean up the filth in England Miss Dornez."

"What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Hellsing has been disbanded; Sir Hellsing was thrown into prison for attacking the Tower of London when the Queen's flag was raised."

"Impossible."

"It happened last month. Since then the vampire population has swelled to the point that we had to send Father Anderson in to take care of a few rowdy vampires."

"Why are you telling Kiora?" Manelin questioned angrily. "Why don't you take it up with the Queen?"

"Because Hellsing is a lot deeper than just the Queen, the Round Table is also involved, and if I remember correctly, you are a member of the Round Table Miss Dornez. Fix this problem, or we will have to take matters into our own hands."

"You're lucky." I whispered. "I planned to go see my Father on holiday, but remember this, I don't take orders from the Vatican."

"Very well then, but you have a week to fix the problem."

With that, he turned around and strode out of the room. Everyone was silent for a few moments, everyone staring at me.

"What are you going to do?" Manelin looked at me.  
"I'll finish this mission and then go to try to rebuild Hellsing."

"You believe him? Come of Kia, the Vatican is full of liars."

"They wouldn't lie about this."

* * *

That night I sat on a balcony overlooking a dark alley. The vampires we were hunting supposedly spent the days in the abandoned hotel across the street. I was on lookout, the rest of the team were comfortable inside the vans. _What I wouldn't do to be new._ Mentally I sighed. Just then, the door to the hotel opened. I grabbed my radio.

"They're out." I said.

"Roger." Came over the radio.

Attaching the radio to my belt, I then slipped on the wire gloves. I peered out towards the door. Two men, both of whom were very pale, came out of the building. The two of them seemed to slink along, as if without a care.

"Boo." A voice said behind me.

I jumped and whirled around, almost losing my balance. At the back of the balcony was a man who looked just like the two below. He smiled and the fangs in his mouth became clearly visible.

"So you were spying on us." His eyes glistened. "Well, that's not very nice."

"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation." I released the wires from my gloves. "Amen."

"I don't think so."

The vampire pulled out a detonator and pushed a button. He was engulfed in flames and I was thrown over the rail by the blast. Instinctively, I wrapped the wires around the only stable thing I could find. I felt the thing stop as I jerked to a halt.

"Prendre garde!" Someone yelled below me.

Looking down, I cursed. I was about fifteen feet up and the only thing under me was concrete. Suddenly, I dropped a foot. My eyes scoured above me, trying to find what my wires had caught. Then my heart dropped, the wires had wound themselves around a gutter and it was starting to break away from the building. Thinking quickly, I spotted a dumpster on the other side of the alley. If only I could swing into it.

Then the gutter started to give way. I pushed off the wall and started swinging toward the dumpster. Mid-swing, the gutter snapped and I felt myself falling toward the dumpster. The impact made a loud thud and dust was sent into the air as I hit some cardboard boxes.

Coughing, I sat up. Slowly, I got my bearings. I was alright, nothing was broken. Still coughing, I stood up and climbed out of the dumpster. There was the sound of people running behind me and I turned around.

"Are you alright Kia?" One of the men asked me.

"I'm fine. Did you get them?" I looked at them intently.

"Yes, they are all dead."

"Good." Suddenly, I erupted in a coughing fit.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Fine." I managed to say.

* * *

"We cannot back you Sir Kiora." Sir Pennwood told me as I stood in front of the Round Table. "After what happened at the Tower of London there is no way that Hellsing could become operational again, especially with all the media attention it got."

"I believe it is the job of the Round Table to protect Her Majesty, England, and the Protestant Church." I said. "And since Hellsing was destroyed the number of vampires has increased, endangering everyone."

"How do you know that?" The question came from the other side of the table.

"Father Maxwell broke into the headquarters of the European Alliance and told me. Now are you going to help me or not?"

"I'm afraid that we cannot." Sir Penwood sighed.

"A wise man once said 'the world is a dangerous place, not because of those who do evil, but because of those who look on and do nothing.' Remember that you have done nothing to help your country or to protect it from vampires."

With that, I turned and strode out of the room. Inside, I was furious. They had just refused to help the only organization that kept vampires in control in England. I was glad that they weren't the only line of defense.

"How did it go?" I heard Manelin's voice behind her.

"They won't back me up." I replied, seeing him out of the corner of my eye. "It looks like this is going to take longer than expected."

"We'll get it done Kia."

"I know."

* * *

Climbing out of the car, I looked up at the Hellsing Manor. It looked nothing it did when I left it five years ago. The whole place was in ruins; it looked like a battle had been fought recently. Most of the front gate was gone and there was what looked like a place up front where things had been patched up next the main door. I could see pieces of cars and different pieces of machinery scattered about, as if they were abandoned.

"What the hell happened here?" I whispered, staring up at the once magnificent complex.

"There is nothing that could have done damage like this." I heard Manelin say behind me as he stared at the complex.

"Well organized vampires and ghouls." I told him, climbing over a concrete barricade. "Looks like they didn't get that far in cleaning up."

"The Tower of London was attacked not long after we were attacked here." A voice came from behind me.

"Alucard!" I jumped as I turned around. "Don't sneak up on me."

"Se que l'enfer?" Manelin cursed as he spun around.

"You have an interesting friend here." Alucard smiled as he circled Manelin, sizing him up.

"Manelin, this is Alucard, the Hellsing family vampire. Alucard, this is Manelin, he is the leader of the European Alliance."

"Walter will be happy you finally found a husband."

"Alucard." I growled, feeling my cheeks get red. "Not now. Where are my father and Integra?"  
"They were imprisoned after the attack."

"Another thing for me to do." I sighed, looking up at the manor.

"You never told me that Hellsing had a vampire." Manelin whispered to me as we headed towards the manor.

"I thought everyone knew." I shrugged, a small smile coming over my face. "Come on, it'll be dark soon and I doubt that we're alone."

Ahead of us, Alucard pushed open the large front door. The inside of the manor was much cleaner than the outside. It looked livable. In fact, it looked like there were people still living there; that they had just been whisked away in the middle of their daily routine.

"Walter made sure that it was cleaned inside first." Alucard said, looking at us over his shoulder.

"That's a good thing for us. Now we can get to work without having to clean up in here." I made my way up the main stairs, preparing myself for what lay ahead, the task of rebuilding of Hellsing.

* * *

A/N: Jen finally edited! It only took her 4 months... Anyway, please read and review. 

Mon amour: My love

S'arrêter , vous êtes pas permis dans y: Stop, you're not allowed in there!

Prendre garde: Look out!

Se que l'enfer: What the hell?


	10. Waiting

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

* * *

I was shaking all over. It felt like a sauna, but the thermostat said it was only 55°. The window had been opened but it wasn't helping. No matter what, it felt like I was on fire.

"Kiora."

My eyes darted around the room. There was no one there.

"Kiora."

Again!

"Who are you?" It was barely whisper.

There was no response.

"Who are you?"

Again, no response. _It must be my imagination._ Getting up, I turned down the thermostat again. Halfway back to the bed, my legs gave way. Landing hard on the floor, it took everything not to let out a cry of pain. Slowly crawling, I reached the bed and heaved myself onto it.

"It's never been this bad." I muttered. "Damn it all."

* * *

I picked up the phone in Integra's office. There was a list of places in front of me, and I'd only just started. Sighing, I dialed the first one. No luck, same with the second, third, fourth and fifth.

"Damn it." I said, putting the phone down again.

No one knew anything about the attack on the Tower of London. To make matters worse, I couldn't even get in contact with the Queen. There was nothing else I could do, at least not now. I'd run out of ideas.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

It was Manelin. He was carrying a tray of sandwiches.

"You can't skip meals Kia." He smiled, putting the tray on the desk.

"I'm not hungry."

"Kia, you have to eat."

He touched my shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry, this is just…"

"It's alright."

I picked up one of the sandwiches and took a bite. It was then that I heard my rumbling stomach. A blush crept to my cheeks. He laughed.

"Not hungry?" He smiled.

"Hush."

"Have you always been this stubborn?"

"Yeah, but it's not a bad thing."

"How's it coming?"

"Nobody seems to know how to get them out besides going through the courts."

"And that would take too long."

"Yeah, years. Besides, with the inquiry would be public and the topic of vampires would have to be brought up."

Just then, the phone rang. Surprised, I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"I am looking for Sir Dornez."

"This is she."

"We have gotten word that you are looking for a way to get Sir Hellsing and Walter Dornez out of prison."

"Who is this?"

"We are representatives of Her Majesty the Queen."

"But I couldn't get in contact with anyone all day."

"Her Majesty cannot be known to have released the people who attacked the Tower of London. Do you wish to have them released or not?"

"Yes."

"Then they shall be. We will have a transport take them to the Hellsing Manor tonight."

"Wait, who are-"

There was a click. I looked up at Manelin.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know, but they must be heaven sent."

* * *

"Time has been good to you Kia." Integra smiled, hugging me tight.

"The wonders of the Parisian sun."

She stepped back. Then the smile faded from her face. It was time to talk business.

"How did you find out about the attack, it wasn't in the papers."

"Father Anderson came into the European Alliance HQ."

"You've been working for the European Alliance?"

"Yeah, long story."

"Alright. We need men."

"We're recruiting as we speak. Manelin has offered to let us have some men from the European Alliance. They are well trained, I oversaw them myself."

"Tell him that any and all help will be appreciated."

"Will do. The men should be here in the morning. I hope you don't mind, but I'd already accepted his offer."

"You are still presumptive Kia." But I caught a hint of a smile. "It's a good thing, though. The freak problem is getting out of control."

"Is there anything else we need to take care of?"

"I just have one question for you. How did you get us out of those cells?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. Well, I've got to go, I promised Dad that I'd spend lunch catching up with him."

"Alright, don't keep Walter waiting."

* * *

I sat down across from Dad outside the manor. It was too nice of a day to stay inside. Besides, he'd really outdone himself with the food.

"It's been too long Kia." He smiled.

"I can't believe it's been five years." I laughed, picking up a fork.

"Tell me, has Paris been good to you?"

"Very. I started working for the European Alliance a while ago. I'm in charge of Operations now. It's so much different from Hellsing."

"There is no other like it. Now tell me about that man, Manelin Picard. I've heard he was the leader of the European Alliance. Why is he here with you?"

"Well, we've been dating and he came to help me out. I mean he is a hunter. Don't worry Dad, you'll really like him once you two get to know each other."

"As long as you're happy Kia. It is still going to be hard to lose my baby girl."

"Dad." I laughed.

"How are you really feeling Kia?"

I froze.

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you been sick?"

"Well…"

"Kiora."

I couldn't look in his eyes. There was no way I could tell him. Suddenly, I began to shake.

"Kiora?"

I heard chair scraping against the ground. Two hands took me by my shoulders. Something started welling up in my throat. It made me cough. In my mouth it tasted like blood. My body quickly began to heat up. There was nothing I could do. Everything went black.

* * *

"Kiora…" The voice was so familiar.

I blinked, but it was still black all around me.

"Kiora, I'm coming for you."

"Jaeger!" I managed to sit up.

There was no end to the darkness, and it seemed to be getting tighter.

"The time is coming when we will meet again. And this time, you won't win."

* * *

I sat bolt upright in my bed. There was movement on both sides, but I took no heed. My body was drenched in sweat and I was panting.

"Kiora, what is it?" It was Dad's voice.

"He's back." I gasped. "Jaeger is back."

* * *

Despite the warning, Jaeger stayed hidden for the next six years. Though always cautious, I managed to marry and have a child with Manelin. We had stayed in London, to continue to help Integra with the Hellsing Organization, and so that Dad didn't have to cross the channel every time he wanted to see his grandson.

What puzzled me most was Alucard's behavior. He had started to get more and more anxious, almost to the point of alerting Integra. It seemed that he was always cautious of letting her know, as if it would disrupt something. I could tell though.

"Kia, I'm putting Jasper to bed." Manelin's voice came from inside our apartment.

"Alright, I'll be in shortly." I stayed where I was on the terrace.

_I don't get it, why hasn't he shown himself? If he wasn't strong enough to face me six years ago, why did he send that message? Wait a minute, damn it. He was trying to scare me. That sounds just like him. How could I be fooled like that?_

"Kia, are you coming?"

"I'll be in soon."

"Kia."

He put his arms around my waist and pulled me close. It felt so good to be close to him.

"You can't keep worrying about Jaeger. He'll show himself when he's ready."

"That's what worries me."

A tickling filled my throat and I began coughing. I could feel the blood on my tongue. He picked me up, bringing me to our bed. Carefully pouring some syrup into a cup, he put it to my lips.

"Don't get worked up. It always gets worse when that happens." He said after I'd stopped coughing.

"It's gotten better."

"Don't push yourself."

"He's coming back Manelin, I can feel it."

"Stop talking. Sleep."

Lying down next to me, he pulled me close. Soon I could hear his rhythmic breathing, and I knew he'd fallen asleep. My mind was still full of thoughts and I watched as the moonset and the sun rose.

* * *

A/N: As before, this hasn't been edited yet. I will post the edited version once Jen gets back to me. Until then, I hope everyone enjoyed. 


End file.
